


Приподнять завесу тайны

by ConVersia



Category: Lineage 2
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Срываем покровы. Здесь повествуется о темном эльфе и некромантке, которые идут вместе по тропе войны и исследований.Посвящение: Кланам «Пантера» и «Рысь». А так же всем тем, кто играл с нами.***Мир LineageII принадлежит компаниям NCsoft, Иннова Системс и Tencent Games. Персонажи принадлежат мне. Никакой коммерческой выгоды не получаю.





	

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2017 заявка №65 фанфикшен

Откуда родом Анморт никто не знает. И вообще, справедливости ради стоит сразу отметить, что история ее довольно фрагментарна.   
Пожалуй, больше всего о ней может знать темный эльф по имени Камилл, который практически всегда сопровождает ее. Однако Камилл крайне неудобен как источник для ведения летописи — чаще всего он молчит. Тем не менее, именно от него мы получили те крохи информации, которые имеем.   
Камилл поведал нам следующую историю. Еще до случая, который свел его с некроманткой, Камилл вел весьма неумеренный образ жизни. Он много странствовал, обычно в случайных компаниях, и его спутники относились к нему зачастую весьма небрежно. Жрец Шиллен — спутник магов, а ему вечно «везло» на отряды воинов. Нравы в этих отрядах царили вольные, Камилл признался, что частенько прибегал к алкоголю, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить невеселую жизнь. Один раз он особенно сильно скрасил жизнь, перепутал заклинания и наложил корни на дико матерившегося бойца отряда, а потом еще и восстановил магии немало удивленному монстру. Как воины отбились от наседающих тварей, Камилл не помнил, так как очнулся он лишь спустя много часов, лежа в канаве неподалеку от болот Крумы, весь облепленный болотной тиной и с огромным фонарем под глазом, поставленным явно рукой мастера.   
Когда он смог разлепить глаза, он увидел стоящую над ним невысокую темноволосую девушку со спокойными и, как он сам сказал, прохладными, глазами. Она некоторое время разглядывала его, а потом коротко велела: «Иди за мной» и пошла в сторону Диона, не оборачиваясь и даже не проверяя, идет ли эльф за ней. За ней безмолвной тенью неотрывно следовал Проклятый — страшное порождение иного мира, призываемое некромантами на силе крови убитого врага.   
Эльф пошел за ней. И, как впоследствии говорил, никогда не пожалел об этом. C того времени они путешествуют вместе. Большую часть времени Анморт и Камилл проводят в изучении сооружений древних.   
Однако каких-либо деталей о прошлой жизни некромантки он не сообщил, обмолвившись лишь о том, что ей хорошо знакомы места около города Руна.   
Камилл говорит: «По моему мнению, с некромантами не может сравниться ни один другой атакующий маг. Я сам, сжавшись у стены в башне Дерзости и умирая от страха, был свидетелем того, как она билась... Адский Князь, чьи доспехи столь устойчивы к атакам воинов, стоял парализованный, и Проклятый, показывая свои страшные внутренности, кромсал его четырьмя ножами... А она хладнокровно натравливала накатывающих волной монстров друг на друга, ослабляла, проклинала, лишала памяти. Когда она слабела, я восстанавливал магию для нее, избегая смотреть в сторону призванного Проклятого. Ибо сказала она мне — что если я вернусь к привычкам прежней жизни, она поднимет своего слугу на моей крови».


End file.
